Syaoran's Three Wishes
by Pink Arrow Kagome
Summary: Syaoran captures the Wish card while Sakura is on vacation and decides not to tell her. What will our little wolf wish for? My first fanfiction. S+S *sorry, but I am abandoning this story until summer vaction which is in two moths. sorry*
1. The Cloud Card

Authors Note: Hey guys and gals! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! All of my stories will end in S+S because that is the only couple I write about. Sometimes I'll hint at some E+T but not much. I will never set a review limit for the next chapter to a story because I think it's mean to leave people hanging for a long time like that. I promise to always finish my stories. There are only three circumstances in which I won't: 1. Over half of the reviews I've gotten are flames 2. I haven't gotten a single review by the fifth or sixth chapter and 3. I hate the plot or don't like the way the story is going. For another thing, I always let my reviewers/fans choose the next story I will write. At the end of a story or when I am getting ready to write a new one I will list three story titles and their plot and have people send reviews telling me which story they want me to write first and why. Then I'll write the one that gets the most votes! Sounds cool huh? Well, on with the story!

"…….." = speaking

*…….* = thinking

(…….) = the author (me) saying something

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS….yet! HA HA HA HA HA, *smiles evilly and rubs hands together* No seriously, I don't own it, Clamp does. The only things I own in this story are the Wish Card and the idea of Cloud Cards.

****

Syaoran's Three Wishes

Chapter 1

__

The Cloud Card

Syaoran frowned uneasily. All of the Clow Cards had been had been captured and transformed into Sakura Cards, even the Hope Card and the Void Card. So what was this strange aura he felt? If only Sakura were here! She had gone to visit some relatives for the weekend. She had left Friday night and was returning this afternoon. In two and a half hours to be exact. He had been counting down from the moment she left. He missed her terribly, although she had only been gone for two days. If only she were here with him! He was sure that she would know what to do. And even if she didn't, her smiling emerald eyes would encourage him and somehow, he would find a way. 

Suddenly, Syaoran's eyes snapped to attention. The aura was getting stronger! He whipped out his lasen board (I hope I spelt that right) and murmured something under his breath. A bright erupted from the board and pointed in the direction of the Penguin Park. (Everything seems to happen there!) Syaoran's eyes narrowed and he bolted in that direction. Four minutes later he skidded to a stop right in front of the huge, blue, penguin slide. Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated. Silence filled the park as the birds and squirrels all stopped their noisy chatter and eyed the boy carefully. 

A flash of brilliant white light exploded eight feet away from where Syaoran was standing, but he did not flinch (duh). Before you could say 'Look out' Syaoran had grabbed a card and shouted a chant. A blast of lighting shot at the light and surrounded it in a cage of sparks. Then the light began to take it form. It became a beautiful woman with long shining, misty white hair in a loose robe. Her skin looked like a smooth cloud, but her large, silver eyes gave her away to be a Card of some sort. Recognizing this, Syaoran reached for his sword and yelled, "Return to your power confined, Card!" The woman remained emotionless as her body swept like ribbons into the shape of a card. 

It flew into Syaoran's hands and he looked at it curiously. Although it reminded him of a Clow Card or Sakura Card, he knew it couldn't be one. He looked at the back and saw, not a star, sun, or moon. It was a cloud. A white cloud with pale purple tinges. A lovely silver eye was located just above the cloud and thin gold stripes fell loosely off the edges of the cloud. Rather than being red or pink, this card's background color was light blue. Syaoran was mystified. He slowly flipped the card over so that he was looking at the front. There was that beautiful woman again. Even though the card was captured, he could still see a faint shield of light glowing around it. His eyes quickly darted down to the bottom part of the card and saw the words 'The Wish' written in flowing letters.

Syaoran was stunned. The elders had informed him about the Wish Card, but he had thought that it was only a legend or myth. Supposedly, it was created by Clow Reed, but he had not wanted it to be part of his 52 Clow Cards. So he had made it a Cloud Card. It was the first and last of the Cloud Cards, for Clow Reed never made anymore. The Card became lonely and ran away from Clow Reed in search of a new master or mistress. Whoever captured it would be granted three wishes. After the Wish card had granted it's master/mistress, then the card would be useless because that was all it could do. The card wanted nothing more than a master/mistress who cared for it and didn't just want her for the wishes. That is why you got only three wishes and not and infinity amount. It was a type of test to see whether or not the card's master/mistress was kind-hearted or greedy. That's how the story went. Syaoran wondered whether or not it was true. Obviously the part about the Cloud Card was true, but what about the rest of it? 

Syaoran couldn't wait to tell Sakura! But wait, if he really did get three wishes then they would all most likely involve Sakura. Maybe he shouldn't tell her after all. It would be fun to surprise her with things she had always wanted without knowing how Syaoran was getting them for her. He wasn't sure whether or not she liked him, so this would be a perfect way to make sure that she did! Syaoran was giddy with excitement; he couldn't wait for Sakura to return from her trip. But while he was waiting he had a few things he wanted to ask the Wish Card! Syaoran quickly ran off to his house.

Authors Note: So what do you think so far? I know it was probably a short and boring chapter but I had to get the beginning out of the way. This isn't going to be a very long fanficion, but the other ideas I have for you to vote on are going to be very long, well at least compared to this. I promise to have at least one of new chapter up once a week. Like I said earlier I won't set a review limit per chapter but the more reviews I get the faster I update. Praise, constructive criticism, and flames are all welcome! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Master Li

Authors Note: I am so happy! I can't believe that I've gotten nine reviews for my first chapter! I am very glad that you guys liked the story so far. All those reviews have encouraged me to update faster, so this chapter is out sooner than it would have been thanks to all of my faithful reviewers. As I was rereading the last chapter I saw some grammar errors. I promise to try and check better for those from now on! Well, enjoy the story. And don't forget to review at the end!

****

Syaoran's Three Wishes

Chapter 2

Master Li

Sakura smiled as she walked back into her room. She grinned at all of the familiar objects. It felt great to be back! She had missed everybody, even though she had only been gone for two days. She couldn't wait to see Syaoran, Tomoyo, Naoko, and the rest of her friends at school the next day. Sakura flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. She was just about to fall asleep when she remembered something and her eyes snapped open. She had forgotten all about her weekend homework! 

"HOE!!!" Sakura screamed as she raced around her room grabbing her backpack, pencil, and other materials. She sighed as she pulled out her chair and sat down at her desk. *I guess I better do my math homework first, I've got the most of that one!* And with that, Sakura began doing her homework which would take up the next two hours of her day.

~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran had locked himself up in his room so that nobody could disturb him. Then he threw The Wish Card up in the air, slammed his sword against it, and shouted, "Wish Card!" The beautiful woman appeared again and stared down at Syaoran. He stared back, fascinated by her emotionless, silver eyes. 

"_What is your wish, Master_?" whispered the Wish Card softly. She had an enchanting voice that sent shivers through his body, echoing slightly.

"I don't know what I want to wish for yet, but I do have some questions for you," Syaoran said boldly.

"_Whatever you ask, I will answer. You are my master_," replied the Card in an even voice.

"Well, how many wishes do I have?" Syaoran questioned. He thought it was three, but just wanted to make sure.

"_Only three_," was the Card's answer. That voice was beginning to give Syaoran the creeps.

"That's what I thought," Syaoran stated. "So, can I wish for anything?"

"_Anything you want, there are no rules. You are my master, and I will grant whatever wish you want_," the Card stated.

The Wish Card's POV

*I'm sure he is just like the others.* thought the Wish card. *Ignorant and greedy. Yes, I will grant whatever wish they want. If they desire more wishes then I will grant them that wish, but leave as soon as their three original wishes are used. All I ask for is a caring master or mistress who isn't greedy. All they ever see when they look at me is wishes. This young boy is my ninth master. All of the others were just arrogant, cold-hearted beasts, and I'm sure he'll be no different. When they capture me, they think that they must be super powerful or something. The truth is that capturing me is as easy as clapping your hands or turning around. It isn't very hard to do. All you need is a tiny ounce of magic, and a will to capture me and I will take the form of the Wish Card. But I never have had a true master or mistress, I am as free as a bird. I can leave my so called 'masters' whenever I want. Yet if I did that then I would never find my caring master/mistress that I know is out there somewhere. But I am beginning to lose hope of ever finding a truly loving master.*

Normal POV

Syaoran studied the Wish Card carefully. She seemed to be lost in thought. He didn't want to disturb her, so he just stood quietly. His thoughts began to drift to a certain emerald-eyed girl. (gee, I wonder who? ^_^) *She just has the most beautiful face and the sweetest laugh. She could brighten my day anytime. She must be home by now. I'll go visit her as soon as I'm done questioning the Wish Card.*

"Um, I don't mean to disturb you, but…" Syaoran mumbled uneasily as he continued to gaze at the Wish Card.

"_I'm sorry for my lack of attention, master. It won't happen again. What is your wish, Master_?" the Card asked quietly. 

"Well, I'm not sure what I want to wish for right now, but I'll think about it," Syaoran said thoughtfully. "By the way, you can call me Li instead of 'Master'. Okay?"

"Whatever you wish, Master Li," replied the Card.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "Return to your power confined, Wish Card!" he shouted. Once again, the card flew into its card form and shot into Syaoran's hands. Syaoran placed it on his desk and ran out the door. He was going to go visit Sakura, and think about what to wish for!

Author's Note: I know, I know, another short chapter. But I figured you guys would rather have a short chapter sooner than a long chapter later. Syaoran is a bit OOC so far in this story, but I'm working on it! I already have the next chapter planned in my head, so it shouldn't take me long to type it. I don't like it when people list all of their reviewers, so I'm not going to do that. I just think it takes up time that I could be using to write the story. But I do thank all of the people who read and reviewed my story. Please review when your done with this chappie! Arigato.


	3. The First Wish

Authors Note: Hello readers. I am so thankful to all of my reviewers! I had a question of what 'OOC' meant. Sorry for assuming that everybody knew it's meaning! 'OOC' stands for 'out of character'. Okay, now that that's cleared up, this chapter should be a lot longer than my other two. I think it gets too complicated to write the sans', chans', and kuns' and the end of each person's name in a conversation, so I won't be doing that (for example: Sakura-chan). I will be using some Japanese words in this chapter. But I won't if you guys think it's too confusing. Well, I think that's it. On with the story!

****

Syoaran's Three Wishes

Chapter 3

The First Wish

DING-DONG! Sakura was in her room, working on her language arts homework when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she shouted eagerly, hoping that it was one of her friends. She raced downstairs and walked quickly to the door. "Hello, Syaoran!" Sakura said happily. "It's great to see you again! I missed everybody so much while I was gone."

"Um, hello Sakura. It's nice to see you too," Syaoran replied. He was staring at the ground so that Sakura wouldn't see him blushing.

"Come inside! I was doing my homework, but I need a break anyway. Would you like something to eat? Did anything unusual happen while I was gone?" Sakura asked curiously while leading Syaoran into the kitchen.

Syaoran once again wondered whether or not he should tell her about the Wish Card, but decided to keep it a secret. "Nothing too exciting happened," Syaoran stated slowly.

They arrived at the kitchen and Sakura took a plate of chocolate chip cookies down from the counter. "Here you go!" Sakura said cheerfully as she placed the cookies on the table. 

Sakura and Syaoran sat down and began to eat the cookies. Meanwhile, Sakura kept up a steady stream of conversation (rather one-sided if you know what I mean).

"I made these myself, so I hope you like them! Tomoyo is going to the National Singing Competition tomorrow. She's so lucky! I wish I could miss school to go watch her. But even though I can't go, Tomoyo's mother promised to give me an extra copy of the video she's going to take! I really hope she wins. Tomoyo has such a beautiful voice!"

Syaoran was only half listening to Sakura's chatter. Most of his attention was directed at Sakura's eyes. *They're such a pretty, emerald green,* he thought to himself.

Just then the doorbell rang yet again. "I'll get it!" Sakura yelled as she bolted to the door. "Be back in a minute Syaoran!"

Syaoran remained in his seat and continued to eat his cookie. He heard Sakura answer the door and heard Tomoyo's voice. Sakura welcomed the girl into the house and brought her to the kitchen.

"Look Syaoran, Tomoyo's here!" Sakura shouted excitedly.

"Hello Li," Tomoyo said politely. She spoke rather quietly, no louder than a whisper

Syaoran nodded at her. Despite her smile, he could see that her eyes looked sad. He wondered what was wrong, but he didn't ask. Sakura didn't notice and pulled another chair up to the table. Tomoyo sat down and looked at Sakura.

"I'm so glad you're here Tomoyo! I missed you a bunch. How was your weekend?" questioned Sakura.

"I have some bad news Sakura," Tomoyo mumbled in a raspy voice. "I've got a sore throat, so I won't be able to sing in the competition tomorrow." Tomoyo's eyes grew all watery and she started to cry. "I've been practicing for this competition for months! I really wanted to go. But I guess this is how it has to be."

"Oh, Tomoyo! It's okay. Don't cry. Maybe it will be gone by tomorrow. Don't worry Tomoyo, I'm sure everything will be okay," Sakura felt terrible. She knew how much this meant to her friend.

"I think I'd better go home now," Syaoran said uneasily. It looked like Sakura had forgotten that he was there.

"I'm sorry Syaoran! Don't leave yet! You can still stay," Sakura replied quickly. But Syaoran was already out the door. He jogged home slowly. His mind was in turmoil. Then his eyes cleared and he nodded his head. He had decided.

When he reached home, he went upstairs and pulled out the Wish Card. He shouted, "Wish Card!" and the beautiful woman with silver eyes appeared for the third time.

"_What is your wish Master Li_?" the Card asked in her eerie voice.

"I wish….."

Author's Note: ha Ha HA! I left you at a cliff hanger! Well, it's not really a cliff hanger because this isn't the end of the story. I just had to trick you guys like that! Maybe some of you weren't fooled, but oh well. Okay back to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~

__

Sakura…..Sakura…..Sakura. You are …

"SAKURA!" Touya screamed. He had been trying to wake up his younger sister for the last ten minutes now.

Sakura groaned. "What time is it?" she whined sleepily.

"You have five minutes to get ready for school if you don't want to be late," Touya told her. He sighed when he saw the look of horror on her face.

"I overslept again!" Sakura yelled. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried too! You could sleep through a hurricane if you wanted too. Geez," Touya mumbled.

Sakura was racing around her room. She got dressed quickly and fixed her hair. She ran down the stairs, said a quick 'good morning' to her father, grabbed some toast, and ran out the door. Sakura barely had enough time to put on her skates before her brother left to meet Yukito. 

As she was roller bladeing to school, she thought about the dream she had had last night. There had been a beautiful woman with silver eyes and long, flowing, shiny hair. She had been saying Sakura's name repeatedly in a soft voice that echoed slightly. The woman was about to say something when Touya had woken her up. Sakura wondered what this dream could mean. But she forgot all about when she got to school. Sakura walked into the classroom just before the teacher did. She sighed with relief and sank into her chair.

"Ohayo (good morning in Japanese), Syaoran," she said cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Sakura. Did you wake up late again?" Syaoran questioned her.

"Hai. (yes in Japanese)" Sakura replied. She looked around the room at all of the familiar faces. But wait a minute, someone was missing. "Where's Tomoyo? Do you think that she missed school because of her sore throat?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled slyly, "I'm not sure. Maybe her throat was feeling better and she went to the competition."

"Do you really think so?!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She truly hoped so. She couldn't wait to get home and call Tomoyo to find out. 

The school day dragged by. Sakura tried to pay attention, but she was too worried and excited about Tomoyo to really learn anything. Finally, the bell rang. Syaoran and Sakura walked home together.

"I think I'm going to stop by Tomoyo's house on my way home, do you want to come?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"No thanks. I think I'd better get home. See you later!" Syaoran waved good-bye and turned towards his house as Sakura headed in the other direction. He was happy because he knew that Sakura would be happy when she found out that Tomoyo was at the National Singing Competition. He had used his first wish to get rid of Tomoyo's sore throat. He knew that it didn't help Sakura with anything directly, but he also knew that when Sakura's friends were happy, Sakura was happy. And if Sakura was happy, then Syaoran was happy. He grinned to himself and continued to walk home. He had to think about what his next wish would be!

Author's Note: Well, what did you think? It was definitely longer huh? I know that the first wish was kind of strange. But if you didn't like Syaoran's first wish, PLEASE don't stop reading because the next wish is going to be much better. I promise! Please give me feed-back. Thank you, thank you, thank you! And don't forget to review! ^_^


	4. Nadeshiko's Grave

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter! My relatives have been here for the past week or so, and I wasn't allowed on the Internet -_-. I won't let it happen again! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers and I'm glad you liked Syaoran's first wish. Now, on with the story!

****

Syaoran's Three Wishes

Chapter 4

__

Nadeshiko's Grave

Sakura couldn't stop smiling. Syaoran had been right; Tomoyo had gotten better and gone to the competition. *I can't wait to call Syaoran and tell him the good news!* Sakura thought to herself as she walked home from Tomoyo's house. It was the middle of spring, and the cherry blossom trees were blooming beautifully. She continued to smile as she drifted along the path towards her house. Within two minutes Sakura had reached her house. 

"Hello Kaiju (did I spell that right?)," Touya greeted his younger sister as she walked dreamily through the door. Sakura was in such a good mood that not even her brother was going to ruin it.

"Hello Touya," Sakura replied sweetly. "How was school today?" Touya was dumbfounded. *She didn't mind at all that I just called her a monster. She must be in a really good mood for some reason.* Before he had a chance to answer her question she had already skipped over to the phone and carried it up to her room (it was cordless).

"Hello Kero! How was your day?" Sakura questioned the little, yellow, teddy bear shaped guardian. He was playing a video game. (surprise, surprise! ^_^)

"It was fine, why are you in such a cheerful mood?" Kero asked suspiciously.

"Tomoyo got to go to the singing competition! Her throat felt 100% better and her mom let her go. I really hope she wins," Sakura babbled excitedly.

Kero grinned and turned back to his game. "OH NO!" he suddenly shouted. "I forgot to pause the game!" Sakura sweat dropped (anime-style) as her furry friend began to tap on the controller furiously. She shook her head and sat on her bed. Then she began to dial Syaoran's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Moshi moshi Syaoran!" Sakura cried happily. Syaoran blushed a deep red at the sound of her voice. 

"Moshi moshi Sakura," he mumbled. He wondered why she had called him."You were right Syaoran! Tomoyo's throat did get better. She's at the competition right now! Isn't that wonderful Syaoran? I hope she wins," Sakura said joyfully.

Syaoran could only grin. She had found out about Tomoyo, and she sounded ecstatic about it. He imagined how cute she must look right now. Her honey brown hair bouncing as she jumped with happiness, her emerald green eyes twinkling with excitement, and her lips stretched across her face in a wide smile. It was too cute for words. He only wished he could be there to see the real thing instead of having to imagine it.

"Well, what do you think, do you want to go with me? Syaoran? Syaoran?! Are you there Syaoran? Hello?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Sorry Sakura. I was thinking about something. What did you say?" Syaoran asked in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the cemetery with me. I always visit my mother's grave on the Saturday closest to the middle of spring. It was my mom's favorite time of year. Tomoyo usually goes with me, but she's at her singing competition and won't be back until tomorrow. So, do you want to come? Because if you're busy then I can just go next Saturday with Tomoyo," Sakura asked Syaoran hopefully.

Syaoran nodded his head. Of course he would go with her. He would go anywhere with her. "I'll go with you," Syaoran whispered into the phone. He could picture Sakura smiling at his response.

"That's great! I'll come by your house to get you in ten minutes. See you then Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. She hung up the phone and picked up the bouquet of nadeshiko flowers she had gotten for her mother's grave. She smiled sadly at the picture of her mother that she kept on her desk. Then she ran downstairs and quickly strapped on her roller blades. Five minutes later, she was on her way to Syaoran's house.

~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Syaoran had gotten his own roller blades knowing that Sakura would be wearing hers. He skated out to his front porch and waited for his Sakura.

In exactly ten minutes, Sakura came into view as she sped quickly along on her blades. She had a bouquet of nadeshiko flowers in her hand and Syaoran smiled sadly to himself knowing that it must be hard for her to think about her mother.

"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura greeted happily. "Thank you for coming with me, I feel less sad when I'm with a friend."

Syaoran nodded and they headed over towards the cemetery. It was only eight minutes away from Syaoran's house so it didn't take them long to get there. Sakura led Syaoran over to her mother's grave and kneeled down in front of it. She placed the flowers by the gravestone.

"Hello mother," Sakura whispered. "I miss you. Tomoyo couldn't come this time, so I brought my other friend, Syaoran. 

Other people might have laughed when they realized that Sakura was talking to her dead mother, but Syaoran understood what she must be going through. He sat down and let Sakura talk with her mother for as long as she wanted. 

Half an hour later, Sakura came over and sat down next to Syaoran. She tried to smile, but he could see the tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she broke down and started to cry. The tears just seemed to seep out and she couldn't hold them back anymore. Syaoran reached out and hugged her. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Sakura. It's okay to cry," he whispered soothingly. He felt kind of awkward having her so close to him and he could feel the blush creeping up his face. But he couldn't help but like having her in his arms. After a couple more minutes, Sakura sniffled and sat up. She wiped away the tears and put on as cheerful a smile as she could muster. 

"I'm sorry for being such a baby Syaoran. I don't usually get so sad when I visit my mother. It usually makes me happy, I don't know what came over me," Sakura stated cheerfully.

Syaoran smiled knowingly. He stood up and helped Sakura up as well. They put on their roller blades and skated back to Syaoran's house.

"Are you going to be okay, Sakura?" Syaoran asked softly. He was worried about her.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thanks, Syaoran," Sakura said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Syaoran nodded. He walked back into the house and slowly trudged up to his room. He reached for the Wish Card and looked at it for awhile. Then he grinned mischievously.

"Wish Card," he shouted. The Wish Card flew out of its card form.

"_What is your wish, Master Li?_" the card questioned in it's mystical voice.

Syaoran gulped. "I wish that Sakura Kinomoto's mother, Nadeshiko was alive!"

"_Your wish is my command_," the card whispered.

Author's Note: Not exactly a cliffhanger, but almost. This is going to create some problems huh? I mean, what would you do if your dead mother suddenly appears without explanation at your door? We'll just have to wait and see what happens! I'm not sure if I spelt 'Nadeshiko' right, so don't get mad at me if I didn't! Don't forget to review. ^_^


	5. Alive

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. I just got a puppy and I have had zero time for anything except helping with my puppy and school work. Thank you for all of your reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter out and soon as possible. Now, on with the story!

"speaking" 'thinking' (me interrupting) ^---flashback---^ ~~scene change~~

****

Syaoran's Three Wishes

__

Chapter 5

Alive

Nadeshiko awoke slowly. For awhile she just continued to lie on her grave. She listened to the birds singing and the leaves rustling in the breeze. She knew what had happened. She knew how she had been brought back to life.

^---------------flashback--------------^

Nadshiko's POV

I had been sitting on a cloud, gazing down at the beautiful flowers, when I saw my daughter roller bladeing down the street. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers. It was then that I remembered that today was my death anniversary. I watched as she arrived at a house. A young boy about her age was waiting on the front porch. She greeted him and then they both went off in the direction of the cemetery. 

When they arrived, Sakura led the boy to my gravestone and crouched down in front of it. She gently placed the flowers on the small mound and began talking to herself. Or talking to me more likely. The young boy took a seat against a tree. I studied his face, for I was unsure of who he was.

He was stunningly handsome, with deep, amber eyes and messy chocolate brown hair. Although he did look more Chinese than Japanese, he obviously cared about my little girl. I smiled at him before turning to look at my own daughter. She was very pretty herself, with short auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. I looked hard into Sakura's eyes, and sighed when I saw that they were filled with tears. I watched sadly as she left the grave and trudged over to the boy. I cried inwardly as I saw my dear Sakura weeping on the young boy's shoulder. 

'I wish there was some way I could comfort her and tell her not to cry,' I thought to myself. I hated to see my daughter sad. She was so much more beautiful when she had a smile on her face. I stayed and kept an eye on them until they put on their roller blades and skated away. Then I decided to follow the boy home, to try and find out who he was.

When the two of them came to his house he asked my sweet daughter if she would be okay. "How thoughtful," I said aloud, although no one was around to here. I waited with the boy until my daughter was out of sight, then I followed him into the house. He marched up the stairs with me close on his heels. At the top of the stairs he turned left and walked into a small, green room. There was a wooden bed against the wall with a little desk right next to it. The boy headed towards the window and quickly shut the blinds.

He had a wide smile on his face as he practically leaped over to the desk and pulled a card out of the top drawer.

"Wish Card!" the boy shouted. I stared in amazement at the gorgeous woman who had appeared before him. She had long silvery white hair and misty eyes.

"_What is your wish, Master Li?_" the woman questioned the boy.

'Is that his name, Master Li? Or is that just what this woman calls him?' I asked myself, but I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

"I wish that Sakura Kinomoto's mother, Nadeshiko, was alive!" shouted Master Li. I gasped at this surprising news. I didn't know what to think. Me, alive again. Was it even possible?

"_Your wish is my command_," the woman replied.

^----------------end flashback----------------^

And then I ended up here, on my own grave…..alive! I quickly sat up; a look of pure joy must have graced my face. (Hey, that rhymes!) I couldn't wait to see my dearest Fujitaka, my darling Sakura, my wonderful Touya, and my good friend (cousin?) Sonomi. But first I had to go and see this Master Li. I had to know who he was and why and how he did this.

I stood up unsteadily and headed in the direction that I thought his house was in. I walked slowly, taking in everything. The blooming flowers, the green grass, the twittering birds, just everything. Within eight minutes, I was there. I knocked politely on the door and heard footsteps coming slowly. The door creaked open and I once again saw the handsome young Master Li.

"Hello," I greeted cautiously.

Syaoran's POV

I was not surprised to see her, I knew she would have some questions for me. 

"Hello," she said cautiously. She was quite beautiful. I could now see where Sakura got her looks.

"Hello," I responded briefly.

"You must know why I am here," she whispered in a soft voice.

"Yes, I do. Come in," I welcomed and stepped away from the door. I lead her into a small room with a crackling fire in the fireplace and big, comfy armchairs. I selected a green one and sank into it. Nadeshiko chose a red one.

"What is your name?" she questioned me gently.

"Li Syaoran. You may call me Li," I answered.

"Why is it that…that woman, the one with the silver hair and eyes, calls you Master Li?" she asked curiously.

I sighed inwardly. 'I suppose I may as well just tell her the truth,' I thought to myself. I nodded at her. "She is a Cloud Card. I captured her, I am her Master," I stated. I glanced over at her, hoping that I wouldn't have to explain. But she looked as confused as ever. I sighed again and quickly launched into a detailed description of the Clow Cards, Clow Reed, and all of Sakura and his adventures. Nadeshiko remained quiet through all of it. Parts of she knew from having watched it in Heaven. But this Wish Card was new to her.

"So you wished me back to life, why?" Nadeshiko had a puzzled look on her face.

I blushed a deep red at this. I couldn't just tell her that I liked her daughter! "I, uh, I didn't want Saku- Kinomoto to be sad. She was, uh, really sad that you were dead and she's my friend so I just, uh, I just…," I stuttered, trying to make up a good excuse.

Nadeshiko was grinning and there was laughter in her eyes. I could tell that she knew that I liked her. 

"That was very thoughtful of you Li," Nadeshiko said with a very forced serious face. I could see that her eyes were still sparkling with mirth.

"Please don't tell Sakura…uh, I mean Kinomoto that it was me. She doesn't know about the Wish Card either!" I gasped breathlessly.

Nadeshiko laughed openly at this. "Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me," she giggled.

I smiled to myself. I liked Sakura's mother already!

"I better be going, Li. I still have to see my own family! Thank you for answering my questions," she thanked me.

I smiled and walked her to the door. I watched as she raced happily down the street in the direction of Sakura's house.

Normal POV

Nadeshiko knocked on her own door and waited for her family's reaction. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a wide-eyed Sakura was staring at her in shock.

"Hello, Sakura," I greeted happily. Sakura fainted.

Authors Note: Well what did you think? I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for waiting so long for this chapter. Particularly Sakura-chan whose review I received in the middle of typing this chapter! Don't forget to review. I'll try to get the next chapter out by next weekend!


	6. A Family Reunion

Authors Note: Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the delayed update. They pile homework on you as fast as you can do it! Someone asked me about when there was going to be another Wish Card POV. I know there hasn't been one in a while, and there won't be one in this chapter, but there should be one in the next! Okay, on with the story!

"speaking" 'thinking' (Authors Note) ~~~ scene change ~~~ 

****

Syaoran's Three Wishes

__

A Family Reunion

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura," Nadeshiko whispered softly as she gently shook her extremely freaked out daughter.

"Grrrrrroooooaaaaaaannnnn! Where am I? Who are you? AHHHHHH! It's you, mother!" Sakura cried in confusion. 

"Please Sakura it's okay! Don't faint again! You are in your room. I brought you here after you fainted. It IS me. I'm alive!" Nadeshiko responded.

Emerald met cloudy gray as their eyes locked. (I wasn't sure about what color Nadeshiko's eyes were, so I'm just guessing!)

"It is you. But how?" Sakura questioned curiously.

Nadeshiko just smiled and said, "It's a miracle, nothing more. One day I'll go into greater detail on it with you. But for now, I just want to hear about everything I have missed in your life!"

At this Sakura brightened and launched into a very detailed (and long) description of the past few years. (As we all know, Sakura is a very dense girl so you can't expect her to continue to question her mother's strange appearance!)

----------Hours Later---------- (Boy can she talk for a long time!)

"And now Syaoran and I are real good friends! We went to visit your grave yesterday. I started to cry and Syaoran let me cry on his shoulder. And then we went home and…" Sakura stopped to take a breath as she heard her brother stomping up the stairs. "Touya!" she squealed excitedly. She quickly gave her mother a tight hug before leaping off of her bed and dashing into the hall calling for Touya repeatedly.

"What is it? Why are you so excited? Am I missing something here?" Touya asked irritably to his sister who was jumping up and down in circles over and over and over again. He sighed at his sister's wierdness. He would never understand her.

"It's mother!" Sakura cried loudly. "She's back! She's alive! She isn't dead! I have a Mommy now! Isn't it great Touya?" Sakura sang while she danced wildly around her brother.

Touya gasped and almost fainted himself. "What?!?" he yelled. "Don't kid around about stuff like this Sakura, it's not funny……*gasp*," he scolded, but when he saw her in the doorway he knew it was true.

"Do you always act like that towards you sister Touya? Or is it just when I'm around?" Nadeshiko asked with laughing eyes. Sakura grinned and stomped on Touya's foot before bolting over towards her mother and embracing her yet again.

"Sakura, could you go get your father while I speak with Touya for a moment?" Nadeshiko said in a sweet voice that reminded Sakura of blooming flowers and tinkling bells. Sakura could only smile a big goofy grin and nod her head while skipping out of the room.

"Touya. You've grown so much! And how handsome you've become! How has your life been while I was away?" Nadeshiko questioned in a gentle tone.

"Where have you been all this time Mother? You weren't dead because dead people don't just appear at their houses years after their death!" Touya exploded in a sudden outburst. (I know that isn't something Touya would normally say, but remember, this is MY story!)

Nadeshiko laughed at her son's assumption. "Silly, of course I was dead. I've been in heaven watching over both you and Sakura. Do you think that I would just leave if I had a choice? I will tell you the same thing I told Sakura. It was just a simple miracle. One day you may know more details, but for now you must leave it at that."

Touya nodded uncertainly. "It is you isn't it? This isn't some sick joke, and your just going to disappear in three days or something?"

"No, this is real. Until I die again!" Nadeshiko said happily. Just then they heard voices coming up the stairs:

"Are you sure Sakura? Are you sure it isn't just someone who looks like her? Maybe you're sick. You should be in bed, let me get the thermometer!" Fujitaka ranted on as any concerned parent would.

Touya and Nadeshiko could hear Sakura's joyful voice answering him. "It's really her! She looks just like you described her! Just like in the picture! It's Mother! She's back!" Sakura screeched in a highly ecstatic voice.

Then the door banged open revealing a very energetic girl with a HUGE smile on her face and an extremely concerned father.

"Na- Na- Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka said in a quivering voice.

"Hello, Fujitaka. It's wonderful to see you again!" came Nadeshiko's reply.

The two lovers ran into the other's arms and kissed passionately. "But how?" asked a very confused Fujitaka. 

"It doesn't matter how! We're together again! As a family! That is all that matters now, and all that will ever matter ever again!" responded Nadeshiko in a beautiful voice that floated across the air into everyone's ears and making them all smile. Then the happy family linked hands and walked downstairs and outside to go on a walk and catch up on past events. None of them noticed the grinning amber-eyed boy watching them from behind a tree. 

Authors Note: I know, I know, not the longest chapter. But as I've said before, if the chapters were longer then the story would be shorter. I didn't like this chapter too much, but you can let me know what you think. I was going to keep typing but decided to save it for the next chapter. I think that there will be two, maybe three more chapters left to this story. And then it will be over *sob*! When the story is done, don't forget to check in for the Author's Note which will come up as another chapter. It will include your choices for the next story that I write. They should be longer depending on which one you all vote for. This story is more of a sweet, short, and simple one and won't go very deep. For those of you don't like those kinds of stories, then don't read the rest but do read my next stories which will be much more dramatic. Don't forget to review! I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. Arigato!


End file.
